Mooning at the Movies
by singabella
Summary: One-Shot. Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Renesme get talked into going to see a mystery movie at the theater by Alice. What they find is that they're watching a replay of their lives on-screen. I would suggest you don't read this unless you've seen New Moon.


A/N So I thought I would do a little one-shot about what could happen if Alice tricks Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Renesme into going to see _New Moon_. I don't own Twilight, I just play with the characters.

**Mooning at the Movies**

I smiled as I watched Jacob pulled Renesme down on his lap in one of the large armchairs. Renesme was only ten years old in human years, but she looked every bit of eighteen. I have watched her blossom into a young woman. On the down side, that also means that she loves Jacob in the way a woman would love a man. I keep waiting on them to tell Edward and I that they're going to get married. I love and hate that idea all at the same time.

On the one hand, I love it because it would mean that I didn't have to worry as much about her anymore because Jacob would always be there to protect her. On the other hand, however, it seems like my time as a mother has passed by so quickly before my eyes. I really hate the thought of actually having to let her go.

I guess the plus side of the situation is that Edward hasn't said a word to me about an engagement in the works. I know for a fact that my husband would definitely let me know if something like that was about to happen. He knows I might need the warning to mentally prepare myself.

The four of us were gathered in the living room of the Cullen's house. We had the television on, but none of us were able to pick a movie to watch so far. Edward scoffed at Jacob's pick while Renesme wanted to watch something that was entirely too sappy for my taste. I had almost given up on the idea of even watching a movie when Alice came prancing down the stairs into the room.

"I have the solution to your problem," Alice said cheerfully.

"And what movie do you want to watch, Alice?" Edward said sarcastically.

"I bought you tickets to go see a movie tonight at the theater," Alice replied.

"All four of us?" I questioned.

"Yes," Alice responded.

"And you know that all four of us will enjoy the same movie?" I continued with one eyebrow raised.

Alice smirked, "Of course. I can see these things after all."

"What movie are we going to?" Renesme asked.

"It's a surprise," Alice said smiling broadly.

I looked to Edward who just shook his head slightly at me. "She just keeps thinking of all the new outfits that she needs to purchase for your wardrobe."

I groaned about that. You would think that I would have learned by now that Alice just can't stop buying me clothes even though I'm always complaining about them being too fancy. I have yet to reform from my jeans and a shirt style of dressing.

"Okay, your tickets are in this sealed envelope. Just hand it to the guy at the counter when you go in so you'll still get the full effect of the surprise. And you better not even think about peeking in there because I'll see it, and you won't like what I'll do to you in response," Alice said.

"And when does this show start?" Jacob asked standing up.

"In about fifteen minutes," Alice answered. "I suggest you start heading out."

All of us were out the door and in Edward's car in less than a minute. Edward started the ignition and drove toward the movie theater. I was excited to see what Alice had picked out for us. I couldn't quite imagine a movie that all of us would enjoy, but you just can't really bet against Alice. It was also nice to be able to spend some time with my family.

Even though I didn't have to sleep anymore, I just seemed to always be busy with something. Currently, Edward was trying to teach me how to play the piano. After years of admiring him play, Edward finally decided that I should learn too. He's been spending a few hours each day with me trying to help me learn. Even with vampire reflexes, it's still been slow going, but at least I can say that I'm improving with each day.

When we got to the theater, all I could see were hundreds of people standing in lines to buy tickets. Most of them were young girls, but there also seemed to be a few older women in the crowd as well.

"Do you think they're all buying tickets for the same movie?" I asked.

"If that's the case, then I can't imagine how I'm going to enjoy the same movie as a ten year old girl," Edward said sounding a little annoyed.

All of us got out of the car and walked inside bypassing the line. I noticed that as we were walking in, a lot of them started staring at us with wide eyes. A few even nudged the people beside them or pointed openly at us. All of this attention was making me a little uncomfortable.

"Edward, what are they looking at us for?" I asked softly enough that no one without vampire hearing would be able to overhear.

"They seem to think that three of us resemble characters from a movie. They think Renesme looks like another character from a book they've read," Edward answered just as softly.

"Does this remind you of anything?" I asked softly thinking of the time Alice tricked us into seeing the movie _Twilight_. I'm still not sure how they managed to get a story of us onto a movie screen but I had a feeling that Alice might have been part of it.

"Surely they didn't make another movie like that _Twilight_ thing," Edward said. "No one could have possibly enjoyed that so much that they would try for a sequel."

"If you say so," I said thinking of all the people that actually went to see _Twilight_.

Edward handed the envelope to a guy who was taking the tickets. He looked at us strangely, probably because everyone else had tickets in their hand instead of handing over a sealed envelope with tickets inside.

The guy opened the envelope and tore the tickets in half before handing half of the ticket back to us and pointing in the direction of theater two. Edward and I walked toward the theater while Jake and Renesme got in line at the concession stand. I'm pretty sure that Renesme wasn't going to get anything to eat, but I'm sure that Jake would probably spend a small fortune to feed himself.

We found four available seats near the back of the auditorium. I kept seeing people glance back at us and it was making me a little uncomfortable. Jacob and Renesme joined us soon after. I watched as even more people began looking at us after all four of us were seated together in the back of the theater.

"What are they thinking?" I whispered to Edward.

"Hmm," Edward mused. "I don't really understand it completely because it seems like such strange thoughts to have."

I just kept looking at him waiting on him to finally tell me what everyone was thinking.

"They keep saying stuff like 'Team Jacob' or 'Team Edward' in their heads," Edward said smirking. "Hey, you don't think it's a coincidence that it's those particular names, do you?"

I shook my head slightly. "When something involves Alice, it's never a coincidence."

"But we don't know that for sure," Renesme spoke up.

"I'd say that it's a pretty good bet considering the fact Alice was blocking your dad earlier," Jacob said.

The lights went down at that moment and we began watching several minutes of trailers. Finally, I saw the opening of the movie with a large moon lighting up the screen. I figured it might be a scary movie based on that. The title _New Moon_ came on so at least I finally knew what movie we were all watching.

Then what I saw next would have made my face even paler if that were possible. I saw myself in the meadow and Edward appeared. It was a recreation of sorts that was loosely based on a dream that I can barely remember having on my birthday.

I could tell that everyone around me was surprised to say the least. Edward groaned so softly that only the four of us would have been able to hear him. Jacob and Renesme were both looking at us with eyebrows raised.

"Hey, you never gave me a birthday present, Jacob," I told him when I saw him giving me a dreamcatcher on screen.

"I never even saw you back then," Jake said rolling his eyes.

The birthday scene that I will always remember was shown. I felt both Edward and Jacob tense in their seats as they watched Jasper charge at me. I knew that Edward had forgiven Jasper for everything, but I suppose he still couldn't help his reaction to seeing it on a big movie screen.

"Did Uncle Jasper really do that?" Renesme asked.

I nodded and answered, "Yes, that happened."

"So that's why you left in the first place," Jake said to Edward.

"That's why I left," Edward whispered back. "I still can't believe I was stupid enough to make that mistake."

I grabbed his hand and squeezed firmly as they showed the depression that I sank into during his time away from me. I saw him show me a tight smile and began thinking of ways to make him feel better later tonight when we finally got back home.

Then I saw something that shocked the hell out of me. Jessica and I were walking from the movie theater where we had scene some stupid zombie movie. In the movie, I see these bikers, who offer me a ride. I can't believe that my character hitched a bike ride with one of those strangers. Of course, they did show the hallucinations I was having of Edward.

"You got on a bike with a stranger!" Edward whisper-yelled at me.

"You were doing all that crazy stuff just to hallucinate about Edward!" Jacob said.

I looked back and forth between the two of them. At least I could appease Edward. Renesme was looking at me with wide eyes. She was probably thinking a few things herself, but decided not to ask anything right now.

"Okay, first, I did not ride on a bike with a stranger. That was made up," I told Edward. I turned to Jacob. "Okay, most of the stuff we did together, I did have the ulterior motive of hoping to see Edward again."

Jake gave me a disapproving look. I guess I couldn't really blame him for that. During those dark times, I thought I was half-crazy myself.

Of course, I knew what was coming up. They started showing various scenes of my relationship with Jacob growing closer together. I always knew that he had feelings for me during this time, but seeing it like this made it even more apparent.

"I can't believe you and mom were like that," Renesme said.

"It was nothing really," Jacob said trying to defend himself.

"Nothing huh?" Edward asked smirking.

I saw Jacob giving him a look and Edward just smiled innocently.

They showed the disaster of a movie night that I had with Jake and Mike. It was actually a lot funnier to watch now than it was when I was experiencing it first-hand. Edward laughed at Mike getting sick and leaving in the middle of the movie to throw up.

"I still say that guy is a marshmellow," Jacob said laughing.

I watched the replay of how Jacob became a werewolf overnight without me ever realizing it. He then left me for that short period of time. Jake looked over apologetically again when they showed me sink into another depression due to him not being around anymore. I heard Edward growl beside me.

They showed me punching Paul in the face after I found out about them. I couldn't imagine what would have happened if I had really done something stupid like that.

Edward sucked in his breath before leaning over to ask, "Did you really do something that ridiculous?"

"Well, I never punched Paul and I'm glad I never tried to because he really does have an awful temper. Or at least he did before he imprinted. You already know that I punched Jake for kissing me," I said.

"You hit my Jake?" Renesme asked in disbelief.

I nodded. "I never even felt it though," Jacob replied laughing softly. "I didn't even realize that she had punched me until she was yelling about her hand being broken."

Of course, they had to show the cliff diving. I still remember that shock of reddish-orange hair that I saw when I was half-unconscious. Edward and Jacob both clenched their fists at how close Victoria actually came to reaching me then.

Edward sighed audibly as Jacob rescued me from the water. He then preceded to stiffen when he saw how close Jake really got to kissing me in the kitchen before he called.

"I can't believe you almost kissed my mom," Renesme complained.

"At least I wasn't jumping off cliffs to see hallucinations," Jake retorted.

I grimaced, "It was for recreational purposes only."

All three of them rolled their eyes at me then.

"If I hadn't called there, you and Jake would have kissed," Edward muttered.

"Jake and I ended up kissing anyway," I replied.

"What?" Renesme said.

Crap, I thought. "Oh, well, we might have kissed each other at a later date."

"That one kiss was something else," Jake replied. "Wow."

"Shut up, Jake," I said gritting my teeth. I think Edward growled at his memory of the moment in question.

"So does that mean my _mom_ is a better kisser than me?" Renesme asked him expectantly.

"Don't even answer that," I warned. "I don't want to know about any of that here." I looked to Renesme, "If you really need that answer, then wait until you two are alone with each other."

"If I had only asked to speak with you," Edward muttered.

I put my finger under his chin to help turn his head so he was looking at me in the eyes. "Look, you thought I was dead and there was no reason why you would even suspect that it could be someone else's funeral that Charlie was at."

The race to Volterra was shown next. I'm so thankful that I caught Edward in time.

"Hey, that never happened," Edward said when he saw a scene of him fighting Felix.

"Looks like you got stomped by that Felix guy," Jacob said jokingly.

"Shut it," Edward said slightly disgruntled. "That never happened. Even if it had, there's no way he would be able to beat me in a fight."

"Sure, sure," Jacob replied smirking.

It wasn't long after that when Edward and I were once again in the woods facing off with Jacob. That meeting went about as well as the one that really happened. I was wondering when my life was going to stop showing on the screen when the on-screen Edward proposed.

I smiled at that as Edward kissed my hand tenderly. I heard Renesme sigh and Jake just rolled his eyes. I never really thought that I would want to be married to Edward so young, but it was one of the best decisions that I've ever made, even if I didn't say 'yes' when he first asked.

The movie stopped at that point, and we were out of our seats and trying to get out of the theater as quickly as possibly without attracting attention. Of course, lots of girls started screaming our names out at this point. The attraction became too much and we ended up running at a fast human pace to the car before speeding home.

When we reached the house, all of us went inside only to find Alice smiling in the living room waiting on us.

"So did you guys enjoy it?" she asked brightly.

Instead of replying, we broke up into separate groups and went our own way. Edward and I went back to our little place to enjoy each other for a while.

"I really hope she doesn't trick us into seeing another movie any time soon," I told Edward.

Edward laughed at that remark. "Love, she's already planning something for sometime next summer."


End file.
